


The Gift of Lucifer

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Naked Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer decides to give Chloe her Christmas present at her apartment....
Takes place after S2x10 during the period when Lucifer and Chloe are happy.  :-)
A short Christmas one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leona_Esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/gifts).



> This is for Leona_Esperanza, who has been such a wonderful friend and reader -- you've supported me through thick and thin, and also given me so many ideas for Naked Lucifer! Even when you're busy you still leave me a note to tell me you're still reading my stories, which has been just heartwarming. Thank you! You are so very awesome! Merry Christmas!!! This gift of Lucifer is all for you!!! :D <3
> 
> A great big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme, for taking the time from real life to beta this for me at the last minute. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, and Trixie Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar didn’t know what to give Chloe for Christmas.

Oh, he had considered the usual gifts -- alcohol, fur coat, jewelry, car -- but they all seemed... wrong for the detective.  The idea of something for the apartment struck him, but decided against it since he had already ended up getting one of those high-end compressor ice cream machines for her child.

He actually forced himself to wander into the malls, battling the angry mothers with their screaming spawn, just to see if he could find something appropriate.  It was something he never did -- who needed all the pushing, shoving, and all around rudeness?  But for his detective, he’d bravely face a horde of snot-nosed little humans having temper tantrums, if he had to.  He searched high and low, far and wide, and still came up with nothing.  He was getting desperate -- Christmas was only a few days away.

Finally he decided to just ask her what she wanted.  Cornering her at her desk in the precinct, he asked her point blank: “Detective, what do you want for Christmas?”

She looked up from her computer, surprised.  “What?”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

Shaking her head as her gaze returned to the monitor in front of her, Chloe said, “Lucifer, I don’t have time for this right now.  I’m working on the report for the Andersen case --”

“Andersen case?”  Lucifer instantly perked up.  “A new case?  Why didn’t you tell me, Detective?”

She glared up at him.  “Seriously, Lucifer?  You haven’t come in for days.  Besides, the case was cut and dry -- it’s already solved.  Just writing up the report.”

“Wonderful!” he said gleefully as he rounded the desk and yanked her to her feet.  “Then we can go!”

“Wait -- what?”

“Go!  We must go!” he cried as he tried to pull her down the hall, but she dug in her heels and brought him to a complete standstill.

“No!  I can’t --”

Her tone had him pausing in distress.  “But -- but I need you to come with me --”

Sighing, she grabbed his arm and guided him into the nearby break room.  “Okay, what is this about?”

Studying Chloe in her anger with her fists planted on her hips, the fallen angel felt the stirrings of desire.  Oh, she was so beautiful when her temper was provoked!  Perhaps they could have a little smooch -- or maybe something more....?

“Lucifer!” she snarled at him.  “Tell me what is going on with you!”

Or not.

“Right.  You need to come shopping with me.”

Her brow furrowed as she gave him an odd look.  “Shopping?!  Why?”

Lucifer could feel panic rising inside of him.  “You just have to!”

“Not until you tell me why,” she snapped.

They stared at each other for a minute, before his glance fell to the wayside.  Looking forlornly down at his feet, he tried not to fidget.  “I... I can’t think of anything to get you for Christmas.”

For a moment she just stared at him... and then she was in his arms, giving him a big hug.  “Lucifer, you don’t need to get me anything for Christmas,” she said gently.

Shaking his head, he said, “No!  You don’t understand!  It’s important.  You’ve already said that you and your little human had gotten something for me.  I have to get something for you!  I don’t want to be in debt --”

“You won’t be,” Chloe said, giving him a little shake.  “This is Christmas.  I don’t need anything, because I have you.”

He pouted at her words.  “That’s not good enough.”

“It is for me.  Don’t get me anything, okay?”  She caressed his stubble-lined cheek, then pulled away.  “I have to get back to work.  I’ll see you later.”

After she left, Lucifer stared at the spot where she had stood for a long time.  What was he to get her?  She said she didn’t want anything, but....  He mulled over their conversation, then brightened.  With blinding clarity, he knew what he was going to do.  Whistling happily, he left the precinct.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Chloe sighed as she pulled the car up into the apartment’s garage.  She couldn’t believe that Lieutenant Monroe had asked her to work on Christmas Eve, of all days!  Luckily, Dan had watched over Trixie while she worked....  And now that she had picked up her little girl from her father, Chloe felt like she could finally relax.  Glancing in the rear view mirror, she saw Trixie looking out the window in the back seat.  The little girl caught her eye and smiled.

“I can’t believe tomorrow is Christmas!” the little girl chirped happily.  “I want to open all my presents now!”

Chloe laughed.  “You have to wait until tomorrow, baby.”

“What time is Maze coming home tomorrow?”

“I don’t know -- depends on if she gets her man.”

“And Daddy?”

“In the morning.”

Trixie suddenly burst into a toothy grin.  “And Lucifer?”

Chuckling at her daughter’s excitement over the tall man, Chloe said, “Also in the morning.  Now let’s go inside and get you to bed, so that tomorrow will come faster.”

“Okay!”  The little girl leaped out of the car while Chloe pulled herself out more sedately, and together they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

But when Chloe stuck her key in the front door lock, she realized the apartment door was unlocked -- she never left the door unlocked -- and the lights were on.  Either Maze was home -- which she doubted, since the bounty hunter had complained that she had to chase her prey out of state -- or someone had broken in.  A hollow feeling settled in the pit of her stomach; if a thief had stolen all the presents, Trixie would be heartbroken....

All her police instincts came to the fore, clamping down on her fears.  Suddenly very calm, she leaned down to Trixie and said, “Listen, monkey, can you go next door and see Mrs. Fahey?  Just for a little while.  I need to make sure everything is in order before you come in.”

Her daughter frowned.  “Awwww, but Mommy --”

“Do as Mommy says, okay?  Just for a little while.  I’ll come get you.”

She watched Trixie walk mopily to the next apartment and knock on the door.  Upon opening it, Mrs. Fahey glanced down the hall and, after taking one look at the detective’s face, ushered the little girl inside.

Pulling out her gun, Chloe very quietly slipped into the apartment.  A quick glance under the tree showed that all the presents appeared untouched.  So... not a burglar then.  Perhaps a sexual offender?  Working methodically, she swept through the apartment.  As she started walking down the hall, she heard the sound of creaking coming from her bedroom.  Swallowing hard, she approached the closed door.  Counting to three, she kicked it open and aimed her gun into the room... then blinked.

Lucifer was lying on her bed in a sexy pose, wearing nothing except a big red fabric bow around his neck.

_ “Lucifer?!” _

“Detective!” he cried with glee as she lowered her weapon.  “I was wondering when you were coming home!  Dreadfully boring, waiting for you --”

“What are you doing?!” she hissed as she holstered her gun.  “What the hell?!   _ Why are you naked?!” _

Her partner’s face broke into a huge, wicked grin.  “I’m your Christmas present!  You said you didn’t need anything else, so....”  He struck a different pose, once that accentuated his wedding tackle, and waved at his body with a flourish.  “I’m giving you the gift of Naked Me!  Lovely, wouldn’t you say?”

Embarrassment, coupled with a horrible sensation of arousal, flooded Chloe’s insides.  For a moment she could only stare, her eyes unfortunately drawn to his wedding tackle.  No no no, she shouldn’t be looking there -- oh but he was so well built and...  _ No! _  She forced her eyes to his face and realized he had seen where her gaze had been.  His face took on a sultry look as his eyes darkened with desire.  An awful sensation of heat crept up Chloe’s neck and into her cheeks and she whirled around, turning her back to her partner.

“Dammit, Lucifer!  What the hell are you doing?!  Trixie is just next door!” she yelled with indignation.  “Get some clothes on, dammit!”

“But... you aren’t pleased?”  She heard him rise from the bed and walk up to her.  Standing so close that she could feel his body heat pouring off of him, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Come on, Detective....  I’m your present!  Why not remove the bow and... enjoy me?”

She was tempted.  Oh, how she was tempted!  After all, she was falling in love with him -- but no.  They hadn’t even gone on an official date yet!  Just shared a meal at his penthouse....  She had no intention of sleeping with him until she was sure of his feelings for her.  After all, he slept with anything and everything....

Whirling back around, she punched him in the eye.

“Bloody hell, Detective!” he yelped as he clutched his poor face.

“You gave me a hell of a scare!  I thought someone had broken into the apartment!” she raged.  “My daughter could have walked in and seen you in all your naked glory!”

Lucifer perked up at her words.  “You find Naked Me glorious?”

She gave a strangled cry and threw up her hands.  Rushing around him, she grabbed his clothes and shoved them into his face.  “Get dressed!  I’m going to get Trixie and I do  _ not _ want her to see you naked!”

Moving quickly before her baser instincts could get a hold of her, she stormed out of the apartment, ignoring his plaintive, “But Detective...!”

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Trixie was overjoyed to see the tall -- and thankfully clothed -- man, immediately squealing, “Lucifer!” while hugging him hard around the waist.  Chloe had to laugh at his horrified expression and terrified squeak as he struggled to detach himself from Trixie’s embrace.

“Yes, child,” he said nervously as the little girl looked up at him with hero worship.

“I’m so glad you’re here!  Are you and Mommy having a sleepover?”

Lucifer’s eyes went to Chloe’s, and she felt her cheeks burn at the raw desire she saw in his face.  “That depends on your mother.”

“Lucifer is going to sleep on the couch,” she said firmly as she shot an angry glance at her partner.  “Alone.  All alone.  For the whole night.”

“Awww, but he’ll be so lonely!” Trixie cried.

“Yes, so lonely,” Lucifer echoed, gazing at her with big puppy-dog eyes and a pathetic expression on his face.

“Then he can sleep with you, monkey,” Chloe said, knowing what kind of reaction Lucifer would have to  _ that. _  She watched with satisfaction as pure panic crept over his face.  That would teach him!

“Yay!” the little girl cheered.

“Bloody hell, no -- the couch will do nicely,” he said quickly.

“Awww....”  she pouted, then said, “Well, don’t scare Santa away!”

Once Trixie had gone to bed, Chloe pulled out blankets and a pillow for Lucifer to sleep on.  She could feel his eyes on her, but she steadfastly ignored him until his bed was ready.  Then she turned to him with a kind smile.

“There.  All ready for you.”  She blinked as she looked at him, for he stood there, looking... sad.  “What’s wrong?”

“I... I’m sorry if I upset you earlier,” he said quietly.  “I... I didn’t know what else to give you for Christmas.”

Sighing, she sat down on the couch-turned-bed, and motioned for him to sit next to her.  When he perched on the end of the cushions, she moved until she was right up against him, and leaned on his shoulder.

“Lucifer, Christmas is not about giving gifts and expecting one in return.  It’s about being with family and friends and enjoying the holiday season.  I was telling you the truth the other day -- I don’t need anything from you, and that’s because you’ve given me so much already.”

He turned puzzled eyes to her.  “What have I given you?”

“Your honesty, your integrity, your support.  That means more to me than any material thing you could give me.  You make me a better cop.  And you make me laugh.”  She bumped his shoulder in a friendly manner, then took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.  “Except when you steal into my bedroom naked.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t respond to that, instead looking at her with serious eyes.  “I... I’m constantly humbled by your goodness, Detective.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  “You’re a good man, Lucifer.  You can’t fool me -- under all of that ‘I’m the Devil’ schtick, you  _ are _ a good man.”

Without warning he suddenly took her into his arms, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her neck.  For a moment she just sat there, shocked, before her arms encircled him and she hugged him tightly back.  She wasn’t sure, but she thought she felt some moisture on her neck.  Tears?

“Th-thank you, Detective,” he mumbled in her hair.  They sat like that a long time as she rubbed his back gently, before she became self-conscious.

Wit a little laugh, she stood up and smiled down at him.  “Now, would you like to go to bed, or watch some television?  I can make us some hot chocolate.”

“The telly would be nice,” he said, his face soft and filled with some emotion she couldn’t name.  Giving her a gentle smile, he said, “I’d like to watch with you.”

Giving him a broad grin, she said, “Good!  I think ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ is on....”

He groaned.  “No, not a movie with that dullard, Clarence.  He’s not a real angel, you know.  Saving someone to get his wings....  absurd!  We were born with wings!”

Chloe laughed.  She couldn’t help it.

So they stayed on the couch, snuggled together under the blankets, as they drank hot chocolate and watched a movie about a man, his family, and a “fake” angel.  Lucifer complained the whole time Clarence made an appearance, but Chloe didn’t mind -- he made her giggle.  She couldn’t have been more happy, for it was the best Christmas Eve she had had in a long time.

As she watched the television, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.  Glancing over at Lucifer, she saw that he had already nodded off.  She really should get up, but... the movie was still going....  She’d watch a few minutes more.  Just a few minutes more....

Before she knew it, she was asleep against the Devil, using him as the most comfortable of pillows as she unconsciously snuggled up close.

 


End file.
